


Rewritten

by AlmondRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, anyways there's feelings in this be warned, have i even met myself, i am a certified fluff writer i need to stop, oh and also there's a brief mention of jayroy, super not enough for it's own tag but it's definitely a mention, who am i hedwig?????, why is there angst here?/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: Kon-El doesn't exist, and nobody remembers him. Except they do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh, full disclaimer, I have no idea about the alternate reality Clark and Lois and Jon are from.....at all.....so I took some creative liberties--as in, it's the exact same, more or less.

Tim knows he’s missing something. 

 

He knows, in the way Dick laughs with Wally, in the way Steph ruffles Damian’s hair, in the way Roy kisses Jason, that there’s something….missing. Something….a partner? A friend? A lover? 

 

Tim can’t remember. 

 

Well, it’s not that he can’t remember, it’s that there is nobody there at all. Nobody he should be missing. He has his friends, he has Steph, and Dick, and Jason, and Harper--but. But. There’s something...something just out of reach. Tim feels like it’s slipping through his fingers, like sand, like dust, like smoke, like something tangible he can’t quite reach. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clark knows he’s forgetting something. 

 

He knows, in the way Bruce looks at Dick, in the way Stephanie hugs Cass, in the way Lex Luthor laughs, that there’s something he’s not grasping. Something….a partner? A friend? A son? 

 

Clark can’t remember. 

 

And it’s not that he can’t remember, it’s that there’s nobody to forget. No son besides Jon, no partner besides Kara, no friends besides--Bruce? But there’s something--something just out of his reach. Something slipping through his fingers, like something impossibly fast, something he can  _ almost  _ reach--but not quite. He can’t grab hold. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kara knows she’s lacking something. 

 

She knows, in the way Duke hugs Tim, in the way Cassie elbows Donna, in the way Dick makes jokes, that there’s something she doesn’t have. Something….a partner? A friend? A brother?

 

Kara can’t remember. 

 

It’s not that she doesn’t remember, it’s that there’s no one  _ to _ remember. She’s never had any partners besides Clark, and she keeps in touch with every friend she’s ever had, and she’s never had a brother, not even on Krypton, but…. There’s something, just beyond her reach. She feels like it’s baiting her, like she must paw at a toy dangled in front of her forever, and she’ll never knock it down, she’ll never find out who’s missing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lois remembers. 

 

She’s not sure how, but she remembers Kon-El, Conner Kent, Superboy. She remembers wild black hair and round glasses, a leather jacket and a single earring. She remembers a t-shirt and jeans, and glasses and a farm. 

 

She never knew him, not well, but. 

  
  


When she sees Tim (which is rare, hardly ever--), she can see it. She can see the loneliness in his eyes, she can see him stare off into space like he’s missing someone. Like he’s pining.

 

But he doesn’t remember. 

 

Lois does. 

 

She remembers unlocking the doors to Clark’s apartment, stepping back in shock as she takes in the sight on the couch. Kon and Tim, wrapped around each other, their tongues down the other’s throat.  Lois had left quietly and called Clark, but she still remembers. Kon at Thanksgiving with Tim. Tim at Thanksgiving with Kon, Lois, and Clark. 

 

She isn’t sure how much is the same here as it was there, but she knows. 

 

She remembers.

 

Tim doesn’t. 

  
  


When she sees Clark, looking after Jon wistfully, she remembers Kon and Clark flying around each other, running around on the farm, going to the movies. She remembers the Father’s Day present Kon got Clark (a new pair of glasses), and she remembers Kon calling Clark “Dad.”

 

Lois remembers that. Not much else. She can’t think of a single time she and Kon had time with just the two of them. 

 

He was at her wedding, she knows. 

 

She remembers him and Kara, nudging and elbowing Kon. She remembers watching them play tag. She remembers Kara talking about Krypton with a glowing expression while Kon watched, enraptured. 

 

She knows Kara and Kon were close. 

 

She knows Kara misses him, even if she doesn’t know what she’s missing. 

 

Lois sees Kon, every time she looks at her son, at Jon, who resembles Clark so greatly. She thinks that if Kon had ever gotten a chance to be young, he might’ve looked like Jon. She wonders if Jon and Kon would be close. 

 

(She remembers Kon, holding an infant Jon. “He’s cute,” Kon had said, beaming up at her. “Think he’ll be able to fly?”

 

“Not yet, I hope,” Lois had said, smiling. Then--then--Kon hadn’t been there, much longer.)

  
  
  


Lois remembers Kon. 

 

But she remembers after Kon, too. 

  
  


She remembers Kon getting Clark new glasses. 

 

But she also remembers Clark deciding to treat himself, to buy the new glasses. 

 

She remembers one way, a way with Kon---and a way without. 

 

She wants to tell Jon to wear his costume how Kon did--but Jon’s the first Superboy, who should he have to model off of? 

  
  
  
  


Lois sees Tim, on her porch. He probably doesn’t know why he’s there, why he’s running his fingers in the shape of an “S” on the porch’s wood. 

 

She thinks about telling him. 

 

Or Kara. 

  
  
  


Or Clark. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
She doesn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!!!! comments/kudos always welcome :)


End file.
